Unforgettable Incident
by kh07gl
Summary: Returning home to his beloved after a long business trip, Akashi expects a big welcome and some lovey-dovey time with his Tetsuya. What he wasn't expecting was his worst nightmare coming true. Sorta KuroAka, One-shot


**Hello everyone! How are all of you dearies? This is a one shot for the lovable emperor, Akashi Seijuro! This fic is for oyakorodesu, Chii and all my other friends on tumblr (who don't know I stalk them ^^) and also for that person who wanted married couple Akakuro with seaweed! Have fun!**

**Warning: Scary!Kuroko and unbetaed and not edited! I wrote this on a whim!**

**Unforgettable Incident  
**  
On the 23rd of December, Akashi Seijuro was finally returning home to his lovely spouse in Tokyo. He had been away for almost 2 weeks with his business partners and old friends, Nijimura Shozou and Mayuzumi Chihiro.  
He missed his lovely spouse a lot and was looking forward to spend his 2 weeks off from work with him. Maybe they should go to Hokkaido or somewhere, maybe even abroad if Tetsuya was up to it.  
He unlocked his house door with a smile, expecting to his amazing love preparing his favorite dish and maybe even giving him a massage. Also, the night activities were to be considered.  
Akashi was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man next to the door raising a bat.  
Just as he was about to call out a greeting, he was knocked out.  
He was so not expecting that.  
XxxxxX  
Akashi woke up and noticed four things; one, his head hurt like hell, two, he was handcuffed (and legcuffed too actually) up to a wooden chair, three, it was evening but he arrived at noon so he was unconscious for a while and finally, the house smelt like something he despised: seaweed.  
Just then, Tetsuya came into the living room with a cute apron on as well as a tray with a bowl on it.  
Akashi didn't get to admire his love for long, for he noticed the source of that disgusting smell was in his Tetsuya's hands. "Tetsuya...what is that?" he asked trying to pull at his handcuffs.  
Tetsuya smiled wickedly which kinda creeped out Akashi, but he also found it hot. "No 'I'm home', Seijuro? How rude of you. After I waited for you loyally for two whole weeks." he said as he moved closer.  
Akashi gulped at his love who was coming closer. "Well..I was sort of knocked out as soon as I entered the house and I have a feeling it was you." he said glancing at Tetsuya.  
Tetsuya chuckled darkly and sat down on his husband's lap. Normally this would excite Akashi but this time he was only feeling dread. His suspicions were officially confirmed. In that bowl on the tray between them, was seaweed soup.  
Tetsuya raised a spoonful of the terribleness. "Say ahh. You love it when I feed you right?" he asked sweetly pushing the spoon to Akashi's mouth.  
Akashi shook his head. Tetsuya then glared at him and leaned closer. "Open your mouth now or I'll give you an Ignite Pass Kai and you know wanted happened to Kise last time." he whispered threateningly.  
Akashi fearfully and slowly opened his mouth and let Tetsuya feed him. He was about to spit out what had just entered his mouth (it really tasted nasty!) but Tetsuya covered his mouth. "If you don't swallow it let's just say that the threat I gave you just now applies on this too." he whispered again.  
Akashi had no choice. He was always the winner in everything but when it comes to his lover, he's always a sore loser. Maybe that's why he loves him, man was he masochist?  
Finally, after twenty long agonizing minutes, the bowl was empty. By now even Akashi's mother wouldn't recognize her son properly. He was pale but had a green hint to his skin, his mouth was wide open with his tongue out and his face and eyes were tearstained.  
Tetsuya hummed to himself as he got up and went to put the bowl in the kitchen. When he came back he wasn't surprised to see his husband I the same position. He smiled and simply uncuffed him and led his semi-conscious love to the bedroom and re handcuffed him on the bed.  
Akashi turned and weakly looked at his beloved. "Tetsuya...why? Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.  
Tetsuya giggle. "Of course not, Seijuro! I love you, you know! I was just teaching you a lesson." he said innocently.  
Akashi looked at him with confusion. "What lesson? I haven't done anything wrong! Have I been a bad husband?" he asked, not recalling him doing anything to upset his darling.  
Tetsuya nodded sadly. "You haven't been a loyal husband. You left for that business trip with the two people who want you. How do you think I would feel. You then even forgot to come home on that important day! I was so very upset. Tell me Seijuro, do you know what was three days ago?" he said with a hint of anger.  
Akashi thought for a second. If it was one thing he was bad with it was dates. But he knew it wasn't Tetsuya's birthday. He was sure that was on January 31st. It also surly wasn't their first wedding anniversary, that was going to be on Janaury 5th. So what was three days ago? It was December 20th he remembered. What happened on the 20th...?  
Tetsuya sighed. He knew his husband was bad with dates but he never thought he'd forget the 20th. "I'll give you a hint. In Korea, seaweed soup is a birthday dish." he said knowing it would click.  
Akashi looked up at his dearest. "It was my birthday wasn't it? That was also the day I was supposed to come." he said sheepishly.  
Kuroko nodded sadly again. "Yes and it was going to be the first birthday we'd celebrate together as a married couple. That's why I let you go, so I can prepare your birthday surprise but after I was done with all the preparation, you texted me saying that you wouldn't make it. It really broke my heart." he said forlornly.  
Akashi felt really guilty. Due to a mistake that led to a big problem caused by a manager, he, Shouzou and Chihiro had to stay to fix the problem.  
Akashi looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry, Tetsuya. Please know I didn't intentionally want to come home late. Please forgive me." he said.  
Tetsuya smiled softly and kissed him. "I forgive you but...tonight I'll be topping. You're lucky you have 2 weeks off of work. You won't be able to walk for a while." he said, his smiling turning to a devilish grin.  
Akashi gulped and pulled on the cuffs desperately. "Tetsuya, you already gave me seaweed soup, wasn't that enough?! Please spare me!" he begged.  
Tetsuya smirked. "I should take a video of you right now and use it for blackmail." he said.  
Akashi shook his head. "Please don't, I'll be good." he said quickly.  
Tetsuya kissed his ear. "Good boy. It's good you didn't miss Christmas. I was planing to send you to the dog pound to meet Nigou." he whispered.  
Akashi paled and was indeed thankful. He couldn't handle disobedient dogs.  
Tetsuya grinned as he pulled at Akashi's shirt. "Well then..shall we begin?" he asked as he ripped the shirt off.  
Many people would say that paranormal things never seen before will start occurring, because right now, Akashi is shitting his pants.  
The night was filled with screams and pleas that went unheard.  
XxxxxxX  
OMAKE:  
"Tetsuya, I've been meaning to ask, where did you get these handcuffs from?" Akashi asked as he carefully sat down on the chair for lunch. you really can't blame him, Tetsuya was VERY rough.  
Tetsuya smirked. "From my favorite policeman, Daiki-kun." he said with a sigh.  
Akashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Daiki-kun? Isn't it Aomine-kun?" he asked.  
Tetsuya sat down next to him. "Well...since you weren't here on your birthday and I was really sad and lonely, Daiki-kun decided to stay with me and give me company...for a night." he said suggestively.  
Akashi fumed. "He what? That's it, Daiki is dead." he got up, ignoring his aching back, and grabbed his cellphone.  
After two rings, Aomine picked up. "Yo Akashi, I guess Tetsu exaggerated on what happend. Before you threaten me, take a look at the picture I sent." he quickly said.  
Akashi pulled the phone away from his ear and opened the file that held the picture, only to gulp and almost sob. The picture was taken last night, Akashi was on the chair tied up and all and was begging with pitiful eyes.  
Aomine chuckled. "Now you can never threaten or hurt me again. If you do, expect this to go viral as soon as possible." he said beige hanging up.  
Akashi turned to his Tetsuya with tears in his eyes.  
"Why Tetsuya, why?"  
He was never ever going on a business trip in December again. Actually in January too, he didn't want to take any chances.


End file.
